Bathtime Disturbed!
by frozenmoogle
Summary: Varil is minding his own bathtimebusiness, until there is a disturbance in the force... My second fanfic! Please read and review! This has turned into a series of VarilxPratty fics! Just random stories.
1. Bathtime Disturbed

Yay my second fic! I'm so proud of myself... sniff Just kidding! Anyways, I was listening to some music the other day and this idea just popped into my head… Please read and review! Thankies!

Disclaimer: What is this anyways? I do NOT own Summon Night: Swordcraft Story. Happy now?

* * *

It was that time of the day again for Varil, the one time he enjoyed the most (besides seeing Pratty at the fountain every night, but no one knows about that) because nearly no one bugged him. He actually had his own privacy right now, a freedom with no one to disturb him; it was time to have a bath or shower. Varil preferred baths, he liked how you just sat there thinking, your disturbances washing away in the bubbles that nearly filled the top of the bath, he mostly thought about Pratty though (but he kept that to himself). But one night, a disturbance came bursting through the door… Unexpectedly… 

"Finally, my own privacy without Nigelle or my dad to bug me," yawned Varil while starting the bath and filled it with warm water and bubble bath, which had a soft scent of apples. Putting his hand in the water to make sure it was warm, he sat in the bathtub, not forgetting to take his clothes off first. For a bath, it was more like a mini swimming pool, which **is** pretty big. Well, it **was **Varil's house. You could practically do laps in there! Back on subject, Varil sunk into the bath with only his head sticking out, chin touching the water. What was neat to him was you could see the steam from the hot water, it reminded him of a spa.

After awhile, he got tired of sitting. Varil sat up, his chest now out of the water. Immediately, he snatched... His rubber ducky!

"Hello Mr. Duck, how are you today?" Asked Varil smiling, but it wasn't his smirk smile, it was a regular soft smile with no hint of arrogance in it. He squeezed the duck a bit, and it made a quacking sound. "Pratty was **too **clever, even though she gave this to me for no random reason..." Varil thought about that for a second, shrugged, and looked back at the duck. It was a normal yellow rubber duck, yet he found something special in it. Maybe it was...

But soon his thinking was interrupted, his head turned toward the door. Varil heard some sort of _thumping_ noise outside. It sounded like someone was coming up the stairs, in a hurry. Before he could react, the door flew open and two feminine voices were hollering at him

"Varil! Big Sis took my lollipop!!!!!" The voice yelled, and it belonged to Razzy.

"No! She said I could have it!" This voice countered back, and it belonged to Pratty. Wait, Praty?!?!

"No I didn't!"

"Yeah you did! And blueberry's my favorite flavor anyways!"

"Stop trying to change the subject Big Sis!"

Everybody went silent, and the two girls stared at Varil, who was sitting in the bath, chest and everything else above the chest (for you clueless people, his chest, neck, and head were out of the water) above the the water. Soon, Pratty and Razzy screamed and ran out of the house, faces red with embarrassment. Varil was dumbfounded for once, and sunk back into the water, face turning red with embarrassment. 'Girls did not just come barging in the bathroom. Girls did not just barge into my bathroom. The girl was NOT Pratty...' He repeated to himself over and over.

_Meanwhile in the park by the fountain..._

"Um, Razzy...?" Pratty asked the hyper Razzy.

"Yeah Big Sis?" Razzy asked eagerly.

"Go tell Sanary she won the bet of Varil being surprisingly well-chested and not fat. And here's the 10,000 boam..."

"Okay Big Sis!" Razzy said full of energy and sped of with the boam to find Sanary.

"Gotta savor that moment..." Pratty said and smiled to herself. She was looking forward to the next swimming party her and Varil were invited to!

* * *

And there's my second fanfic! I hoped you all liked it, and if anybody liked this I plan to make several akward Varil-Pratty moment chapters... Thankies and please review! 


	2. Lollipops, Lollipops

I had one review from my other chapter about Varil's bath. Thank you for your reply!

So this is my 3rd fic! Oh, this chapter includes a very SMALL reference of the 'Bathtime Disturbed' story I wrote earlier… looks at earlier chapter And sorry it took awhile for this chapter, it wouldn't add for some ODD reason... Weird computer...

Anyways, please read and review!

Disclaimer thing: I do not own Summon Night Swordcraft Story. End of story.

* * *

Pratty sighed, she had just lost a bet she didn't even want to be included in and she couldn't get Razzy's lollipop. Why did she want Razzy's lollipop? Well... 

The sun was setting, and Pratty had to go with Razzy to the candy shop.

"Big Sis, Big Sis! I want that one!" Razzy tugged on Pratty's shirt quite hard, and pointed at an awfully large blueberry flavored lollipop. "It's so big!" Razzy's eyes beamed at the overly large lollipop.

"Um… Razzy?" Pratty said slowly.

"Yeah Big Sis?" Razzy answered lively

"It's… too expensive." Pratty stated.

"Aw…" Razzy sadly responded. Her fists that were normally up lowered, face looking a bit sad to the least. Seeing this, Pratty fely a bit guilty. The lollipop was a tad too expensive for her to buy, 1000 boam? That's an awful lot for just a simple piece of candy.

"Razzy, I only brought 120 boam, that's enough for quite a few normally priced candy. Wouldn't you rather have a lot of smaller sized candy than a huge-"

"Here. You can have it." A calm gentle voice said. Pratty turned around and soon saw a hand with the lollipop Razzy wanted in it. She took it.

"Th-thanks." Pratty then looked up to see who gave it to her. It was Varil. "V-Varil?" Pratty exclaimed.

"What? Is there something hideous on my face?" Varil answered, a little annoyed. Razzy quickly snatched the lollipop from Varil's hand and licked her lips.

"No, it's just that…" Pratty started.

"Hush, hush stop complaining already… Sheesh."

"But I'm not!"

While they continued arguing, a looming figure appeared behind a box of Carmel Apples dipped in nuts and such. "Alright, Sanary wanted me to do this… Heh heh. I haven't had this much fun since I was a kid… At least it pays well, with Caramel Dipped Apples!" An old scratchy voice cackled, which was Rondeu. He swiftly, as weird as that is considering his age, pushed Varil onto Pratty and ran off like a stupid maniac.

"Yahg!" Varil managed to yell before falling on Pratty. They were in an awkward position: Pratty's back was against the wall, while Varil's hands were on the wall by her, as if shielding her. Their faces were very close too. Both of them were turning red in the face. And while this was all happening, Razzy seemed to forget about her lollipop and was watching with much amusement.

"Oh! What's this?" A feminine voice said from behind them. Varil quickly got off of Pratty and stood next to her.

"Nothing," Pratty and Varil said in unison, both embarrassed. Pratty knew she enjoyed it, but denied it. She wondered in her mind if Varil enjoyed it…

"Hah! I knew you two would fall for each other!" It was Sanary, and she began to laugh at both of their expressions.

"What is the idiot thinking now I wonder?" Varil countered back, showing no sign of vulnerability, but face still having a small tinge of red.

"H-hey! You, you… Bigger idiot!" Sanary yelled at him.

"Oh look everybody, the idiot is ACTUALLY talking!" Varil mocked.

"Urgh!" Sanary steamed off somewhere else, clearly angry.

Pratty stood there, dumbfounded, wondering what just happened.

""I'll be going now." Varil quickly said, and walked off to his home.

"Wow Big Sis! Varil sure kicked Sanary outta here!" Razzy punched the air straight up, lollipop in the other hand.

"Hey Razzy…" Pratty started.

"Yeah Big Sis?"

"Varil bought that lollipop, right?"

"Of course Big Sis! He licked once until he saw me asking for one, so he gave me his!" Clearly, Razzy didn't care if Varil licked it.

"Razzy…"

"Yeah Big Sis?"

"Give me that lollipop right now!!!" Pratty screamed at the top of her lungs, took out her Fanged Drill, and ran like a maniac after Razzy. Razzy ran as fast as she could away from Pratty, not wanting to lose her lollipop Varli gave her.

"Wah! Big Sis stop chasing me! I'm telling Varil!" And they ran off to Varil's residence…

Pratty sat up straight and stretched. Too bad she couldn't get the lollipop Varil had touched, she had to wait until another day he got something! Heck, maybe he would get something for her…

Yay! My third fic finished! I hope they're in character, I AM new in this fanfiction business anyways… And please review, and thanks for reading!! Until next time…


	3. Carrot Pot Pie?

Welcome back fellow readers… If you could review for each chapter you read, that would be nice. It's always nice to read good reviews because it makes me want to write more, and it makes me feel happy! And don't ask about the title or Pot Pie, it's a lo-o-o-o-o-o-ong story…

Disclaimer: Don't own Summon Night or anything part of it.

Random information: What exactly IS Pot Pie?

qQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQ

Varil woke up in a startle, in his dream… It was, no, it was **too** horrible… He put his hand on his mouth out of fear, it was… Terrifying. That light blue dress with white laces, their hair down instead of up in that hat or whatever you called it. She looked… Adorable… His face started to turn red; he was blushing out of cuteness of-

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh! Kutty! Don't use Burst Flame to heat the food- Ah! The stoves are on fire! Quick! Aqua Tornado! Not on me! No! You got the bread soggy!"

"Kuuuuuuuuuuuutty!" Kutty whined as his mind was exploding with commands and false commands.

"No! Don't use Spark Chain, or was it Chain Spark…? Water conducts electricity! Ahhh!" Pratty screamed getting hit by Kutty's Chain Spark ('Or was it Spark Chain' Pratty thought).

Upstairs, Varil was dumbfounded by the entire ruckus coming from downstairs.

"Has to be Pratty…" He muttered to himself as he got changed into his normal outfit. He had a seamstress take off the belts on his shirt; he and Pratty both thought they looked awful. Why couldn't he take them off before? Well… Varil looked at his door, thinking about why Libody wanted the buckles on. It was a funny story actually, but he would tell it to Pratty later.

Oh right, Pratty!

Varil ran downstairs, to only find destruction in his kitchen.

"Oh hi Varil!" Pratty smiled and waved at Varil. And waved, and waved, and waved, and waved… Varil's left eye (right eye from front view) began to twitch.

"Pratty…"

"Yeah Varil?" Pratty asked, still waving for some odd reason…

"What have you done to my…"

"Oh! This, hee hee. Well you see," Pratty started, taking out a flaming ladle from her pocket, "Sakuro taught me a technique for a ladle so I combined your ladle with Mystic Ore and-"

"No!" Varil thundered at Pratty.

"What? I never knew you loved your ladle so much, just how passionate can one get with a ladle…"

"No! Not the stupid ladle, what did you do to my kitchen?" Varil roared.

"Oh… That…" Pratty stopped waving, which she never noticed was doing for a long time, and looked behind her at the kitchen. "Well, you see…"

"I'm listening." Varil crossed his arms and watched Pratty intensely.

"It's a long story you see…"

"I have time."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do.

"No you don't."

"How do I **not** have time?"

"Because I destroyed all your clocks too!" Silence fell between the two, until Pratty said something.

"No you don't."

"Just tell me already!"

"How about I tell you later? Ple-e-ease?" Pratty pleaded, and gave Varil a cute 'please-I-know-you-can't-resist-my-cuteness-which-you-think-is-cute-look'! Varil blushed at this and looked to his left away from Pratty.

"F-fine. But at least tell me what you're doing in my kitchen and what you have been doing in here." Varil demanded.

"Okay, but it's a-"

"Just tell me already you imbecile!"

"O-okay! Don't have to be so insistent." Pratty muttered.

"Stop stalling. Tell me **every** detail."

"It all started when the world was made by being hit by a-"

"PRATTY!" Varil yelled. "You know what I mean! Now stop fooling around… God…" Pratty knew she would never get Varil to like her if she kept being a nuisance, so she decided to give in. But then again, oh never mind!

"I came here at 2:45am in the morning, right after I knew you would be asleep in your room." Pratty started. 'You didn't need to mention morning, AM has the job of saying that' Varil thought.

'Wait, how did she know I went to sleep at that time?' This scared Varil a little.

"I had to take Kutty with me, otherwise he would eat all of his Kutty-Gree pet food."

'Is that even a food brand???' Varil thought again.

"So I took him with me to your house, I also thought he could help out with what I was going to do. Thankfully, I trained him to not eat at 2:45am."

'What does that have to do with it?' Varil thought.

"I had been planning on this for a long time, recording what time you went to sleep, and it averaged out to be 2:15am. And I measured that it would take you about 30 minutes to fall into dreamland."

'Is she stalking me?!'

"I won't explain how I did that."

'I don't want to know…'

"So we snuck into your house using a spare key."

'What? **Spare** key? How did she acquire that?'

"Libody gave me a spare key and said something weird. He said, 'Go get him you tiger!"

'That's it my dad **is **psycho.

"Anyways, we brought the ingredients to make a meal for you, essentially breakfast."

'Make a meal… For me…'

"It was my first time planning a surprise meal for anybody, so I was quite nervous."

'First time, huh?'

"I was planning on making Carrot Pot Pie!"

'What's that?'

"So I did!"

'Oh great…'

"And other things too. I wouldn't know if you would like Carrot Pot Pie, so…"

"I'll like anything you give me." Crap, he said that out loud.

"What?"

"N-nothing, continue on." Varil blushed slightly.

"I also made you some eggs, raspberry pancakes, chocolate chip bread with butter…" Pratty said some other things too, but what mattered was…

"Pratty." She stopped talking.

"Yeah?"

"All I need to know is that you made food for me, right?"

"Sure. Wait, you don't mean that you only care about the food do you?"

"No! That's not it, all I need to know is that you were… You made the food because you cared about me." Varil said quickly, a small tinge of red appearing on his cheeks. Pratty smiled at this.

"Yeah of course! We're friends, right?" Pratty asked. She was closer with Varil than anyone else, well, besides her mother and her stuffed animal Peepsters. Then again, she never really saw her mother anymore. Only on Mother's Day perhaps? Pratty brushed away the thought for now and focused on Varil.

"Yeah…" He answered softly and smiled softly too. It wasn't arrogant: it was a true smile. He only smiled like this around Pratty. Maybe it was because…?

"Let's eat now!" Pratty announced.

"Okay, just don't destroy my table. Your practically Godzilla reborn…"

vVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

Pratty had never eaten at Varil's place before. It was so… Nice! The eating room wasn't in the kitchen, so nothing in there was messed up except for the clocks that Pratty claimed to have destroyed. Not only was the room nice, the plates and such were wonderful! Every utensil was spotless, that went for the silverware too. Pratty never knew something could be so clean!

"Are you going to eat?" Varil asked Pratty, he was already halfway done with his meal.

"O-Of course! It's not like I don't eat to stay thing, heh heh…" Pratty said nervously. Varil gave her a weird look, shrugged, and continued. Pratty watched him in amusement, he didn't take a lot of food like his dad, Varil took a little bit.

"Does it take okay?"

"Take? You mean taste, right?"

"Woops!" She noticed her mistake. Pratty always had problems with thinking while she talked. "Does it, **taste**, okay?" Yeah! Victory, she said it right this time!

Varli looked to his side, blushing. He spoke nearly in a whisper. Pratty could barely catch what he was saying. "Yeah… It tastes great…" Pratty smiled.

"I'm happy."

"There's one problem though."

"What is it?"

"Why does the Carrot Pot Pie have gold in it?"

"W-what? Gold? I simply put carrot in it…" Pratty looked confused, and was lost in thought.

"Show me the recipe and what you put in it."

"Okay." Pratty and Varil walked over to the destroyed kitchen, and she grabbed a piece of paper with the recipe on it. "See? It says 'about forty carrot'."

Pratty then walked in front of a door. "And this is where I got the carrot. Oh and by the way, you spelt 'Carrot' wrong on the sign." She pointed to the sign on the door that said: '100,000 Carat Room'.

"Pratty…" Varil started. His left eye began to twitch again.

"Yeah?" She said obliviously.

"**This** carat is spelt 'C-A-R-A-T'. This room has 100,000 pure gold karats. The carrot in your recipe is spelt 'C-A-R-R-O-T', which refers to the food."

"Huh?" Of course, Pratty didn't understand.

"You idiot…"

"Hey!"

"Yeah you're right, super-idiot."

"Hey!"

"Oh well, I guess your clueless-ness is what… never mind." Varil turned around and headed back to the eating room. "You coming?"

"Yeah!" Pratty caught up to him, and walked besides him. "Um… Varil?" This time it was her turn to ask a question.

"What is it super-idiot?" Varil said. Pratty quickly grabbed his hand, and blushed.

"I think I might get lost in your house…" Varil looked at her, and smiled a bit.

"Don't worry, I'll lead you." Varil didn't mind holding hands with her.

So together, they walked through the halls, hand in hand. Together they would walk on.

Now if only Pratty didn't get lost on the way to the bathroom.

qQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQ

Yay! Sorry if anybody was waiting for an update, it took me a while. Why? I was playing one of my games, so I forgot to type my story. Please review, no flames please!

And I thank all of the readers (which isn't that many) who reviewed my other chapters. I appreciate it!

Check out my other story, 'Confessions on Paper', I need reviews for that… I think Pratty's sneacking a snack from Varil's pantry... Catch ya later!

Varil: I swear, I never snack and she does? Ridiculous…

Pratty: Quiet slim-boy!

Varil: …


End file.
